Her Bone Structure Screams Touch her! Touch her!
by Teliko. x3
Summary: You're making something out of nothing. And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed. [GRILLOWS]


**Her Bone Structure Screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Summary: "You're making something out of nothing- and jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed."**

**A/N: OMG! I FINALLY M ADE 100 STORIES!! (screams) Thanks to my big sis, Meg, for helping me with this. She's so awesome. The title of the story and the summary are from the song: Curse of Curves by Cute Is What We Aim For. (smiles) **

* * *

The lab halls were decorated in red and green lights; Hodges, Wendy, Mandy, and Greg had all ganged up and decorated the lab themselves. The sound of her three inch heels echoed down the empty hall as she rounded the corner and stared straight ahead at Grissom's office. With Christmas approaching quickly, she was gaining more courage- and this year, she was getting what she asked for.

She took a deep breath before leaning against the door frame of his office and knocking lightly. She watched as his head popped up from the mountains of paper work on his desk. His glasses perched on the tip of his nose while an ink pen rested in his right hand. He almost looked surprised to see her standing there.

"Catherine..." He was at a loss for words. He honestly thought she'd never want to associate with him again after 'the secret' was forced out into the open. She gave him a small smile and his heart fluttered.

"Haven't you seen the halls? According to the two colors, I'm guessing it's almost Christmas," she smirked and walked further into his office, shutting the door behind her. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay," he answered honestly. "And yourself?" She released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding and let her shoulders slump forward as she forced herself to relax.

"Fine," she lied. She rested her hands in her lap, unsure of what to say. It wasn't like before when she could just walk in and start talking about things from the top of her head. No, things changed and everyone around the lab knew it had. Things seemed more forced. The silence was starting to become too much, so she asked the only thing she could think of. At least, that's what she told herself. "So... how's Sara?" Maybe she asked because she knew that's all she had been thinking about. Gil and Sara. Sara and Gil- God, the thought sure was sickening.

"She's fine," he started slowly, unsure of where she was going with this. "How's Lindsey," he asked in return.

"Lindsey's a little too excited for Christmas." Both of them shared a laugh, but then the silence returned. She had enough of this. The reason her friendship was next to nothing was because of Sara, and she wasn't about to lose what was left of it. "Gil? Can I ask you something?" He nodded and leaned back in his chair, curious as to her sudden change of tone. "When were you planning on telling me about you and Sara?" She tilted her head and studied his face for a moment. "-if you even were going to tell me, anyways."

"Cath, I would've told you. You would have been the first person I told."

"But you didn't and I wasn't." She narrowed her eyes. "What was it? Was it trust? You didn't feel you could trust me with such a secret?" She fought to keep her voice below a yell, but her anger was overpowering. "Or was it her? Did she convince you not to tell anyone until she was ready?"

"Catherine, please-"

"No, Gil. I think I deserve to know." She dropped her voice to a whisper, afraid to let anyone else but him hear her next confession. "For the past twenty years, I've trusted you with my life. I've put my life in your hands," she stressed, "-and in return, I get no trust back. And let me tell you, it doesn't feel good." When he didn't say anything back, she gripped the arm rests of the seats and pushed herself up. She stood in front of his desk and looked down at him. She headed for the door, but his voice made her stop.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for finally getting a personal life?" She spun around on her heels and walked up his desk again. He stood up and rested his hands on top of his paperwork. "Well, I'm not sorry." She looked away as she felt her eyes begin to water. She covered her eyes with one hand and kept the other by her side. When she opened them, he was standing right in front of her.

"I want to know why. Why Sara? Why not me?" The tears spilled from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I trusted you. I loved you." His face fell and he suddenly reached for her, but she struggled in his arms and pulled away from him. "No. No, you have her. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I want you," he admitted, suddenly not caring if she accepted him or not. Before he was so afraid of her laughing in his face and denying his love, but things changed. She went to move for the door, but he moved quickly and blocked her exit. "I love you," he whispered. She sobbed and reached up to slap him across the face. How could he do this to her? How could he put her through so much pain and then just admit that he loved her?

He caught her wrist just as her hand came near his face. She stopped struggling, his gentle touch amazing her. He could be so rough, yet so gentle at the same time. She realized her hand was now shaking as he brought it closer to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand and held it in his. Slowly, she pulled her hand out of his grip and turned to walk away again. She couldn't handle this. One second he was defending his relationship with Sara and the next he's confessing his love for her?

She let out a gasp when she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind. He pulled her back in his office and pinned her to the door. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks as he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Her arms slowly made their way to rest on his shoulders and around his neck. His hands remained on her hips, keeping her between his body and the door. His lips were soft and warm against hers, just as she had imagine they'd feel. Reality hit her and she pulled back quickly, her eyes flying open.

He reached up with a steady hand and carefully wiped her tears away, noticing how her mascara was smeared but how she still looked beautiful. Breathing was becoming a harder task for her. She swallowed hard, noticing the look in his eyes. Her gaze dropped to his lips.

_'Kiss me again. Please.'_

Her eyes closed again as they leaned towards each other quickly. Their lips crashed in a rough kiss as his hands trailed down to the backs of her thighs. He lifted her up against him and pinned her harder to the door with his hips. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She ran her fingers through his hair as he broke off the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears. She gave him a smile and caressed his cheek with the backs of the fingers.

"I've finally got what I've been wishing for," she whispered against his lips.

"What's that?"

"You."

* * *

**A/N: (passes out) I can't believe I've written 100 stories. (smiles) Reviews would make my DAY! Please!! tell me what you think about it!!**


End file.
